In the early hours of the day
by negativePotato
Summary: Drabble on Dib's POV of the situation of his constant battle with the alien, that has...or has not changed after the show.


Good evening, my dear readers. C: Wrote a bit and thought "hey, why not put it up?" - yup. Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does.**

* * *

><p>Dib had problems walking straight when he came back home. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was way too late. 4 am, there was no way he wouldn't sleep in school the next day...no wait, later this day. A sigh escaped his mouth as he walked upstairs. He'd still homework left and he wasn't keen on detention – or the comments from his sister about having to sit through detention for the 42nd time this year...it was November.<p>

It was all Zim's fault, he concluded.

Without the alien he wouldn't be so tired, without him he wouldn't have to stay even longer in school, without him everyone else probably wouldn't think of him as crazy as now.

He made his way up to the bathroom, not before noticing that Gaz was still up – playing video games. How did she manage that? She never seemed tired and yet, she stays up all night getting to the last level. It was a mystery...that would remain as a mystery, considering how Gaz would react on him trying to find out. She's gotten a worse patience in those years with Zim, Dib remembered with a painful look on his face. He had learned from her reactions whenever he had told her he'd found a way to catch Zim...or found another mystery. No. His sister would be left alone if possible.

Getting ready for what be 2 hours of sleep – if he was lucky. Damn those sleepless nights! - he continued to think on how things have changed in the years. Well...or haven't.

Dib remained as the "crazy-boy with the big head" in school (sheesh! There was no need to tell that someone at every possible opportunity.), but he'd grown taller, much to Zim's annoyence – maybe it was just his imagination, but he actually seemed offended whenever Dib was towering over him. - and he gained experience in fighting an alien; he'd become more subtle with cameras, tracking devices and all that other neat stuff. Leaving the bathroom and making his way to his room, he spent one final glance to the door of his sister, still hearing her smashing the buttons. Yup. It would remain as a mystery.

Once in his room, Dib still had to look if Zim was anywhere near his house. A few cameras placed at the front and on the back of his house, all showing the pictures on his computer, helped him with that task. Also there was one in Zim's street; far enough to be unnoticed by the Irken (not that the "almighty ZIIIIM" ever bothered to look for cameras that are not within a 10 meters radius of his house), yet near enough to see if he was just leaving or getting into his house.

Nope, not this night. Everything was fine. Dib sighed in relieve and retreated from his desk to his wardrobe.

Maybe that bottle of water taunted Zim enough for not to try again that night. Dib smiled to himself. What has started out as a simple way to end his thirst has proven itself as a emergency Anti-Alien-Weapon. He made a mental note to himself to always have some water with him.

Finally changing into his sleeping clothes Dib looked at a bandage on his arm with a dark face. Beneath was a cut that would remain as a scar for sure.  
>It was from last week when Dib had learned that the spider legs Zim possessed where pretty sharp. It didn't hurt to bad the second he got cut, but once he was home, treating the wound, he had trouble holding back a scream of pain; it was even later that night than now and there was no way he'd woken up the rest of his family. His father had been home for once, having a break from 2 months of discussions and experimenting on how to make Super-Toast even better and Dib was just as happy as Gaz that he had been home for once.<p>

But he had his revenge with that water on him; seeing his skin getting burned as something banal as water made him chuckle. Yet Dib didn't actually want to kill Zim. Their constant battle was like a good show, maybe even better than Mysterious Mysteries, that he would never want to miss – a bummer if one of the main stars would die, right?

He climbed into his bed, forgetting to do his homework or to shut down his computer.

* * *

><p>…it's another story when our hero goes to sleep. XD Maybe I'm just a sleepy type of writer...get it? …Okay, maybe I should leave the puns to the professionals...like chuggaaconroy.<br>Anyway. A quick recap of the show, you could say. At least from Dib's Point Of View. I dunno if I'll ever do Zim's POV...naaah, rather I'd do one of those events mentioned in the story. ^_^ Well that cut on Dib's arm is a hint to one my pictures. XD  
>Well, let me know if you enjoyed it or hated it or...whatever. :D Feedback ftw.<br>Now. It's not as late as in the story, but still...pretty darn late, so I'm gonna turn in now. :D  
>G'night. C:<br>nP~


End file.
